


Четырёх — недостаточно

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Они уже занимались сексом, но с проникновением — впервые.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	Четырёх — недостаточно

**Author's Note:**

> Это драббл, поэтому предысторию я не придумывала. Но у этой работы есть история создания. Дело в том, что я всегда перед сном думаю о своих ещё не написанных идеях или же придумываю новые. И вчера мне перед сном пришла в голову картина, которая, собственно, описана в первом абзаце фанфика, и я очень сильно захотела обрисовать её словами. И сделала это. Из этого можно сделать два вывода: во-первых, иногда я очень быстро пишу штуки, и, во-вторых, я, возможно, единственный человек в мире, который спокойно засыпает под мысли о порнухе)
> 
> Короче, наслаждайтесь! И не забывайте оставлять комментарии)

Одно резкое движение, сопровождающееся влажным хлюпающим звуком, и Ло теряет дыхание. Не задыхается — нет, вовсе нет, — он дышит очень часто и рвано, его губы распахнуты, и он жадно глотает воздух несколько раз за секунду, отчего грудь движется настолько быстро, что кажется, будто чёрные линии татуировки, оживая, пустились в пляс. Это похоже на судороги или предсмертные конвульсии, но парень совсем не чувствует себя умирающим, напротив — он живее, чем когда бы то ни было. Но, всё равно, для него такое слишком — слишком резко, слишком ново, слишком много, слишком хорошо: член придавливает простату, и удовольствие огромной волной поглощает его полностью. Ло кончает тут же, густо пачкая животы, татуировку и, кажется, простыни. А Дофламинго не вошёл даже наполовину.

А Дофламинго любуется яркой реакцией любовника, ласково оглаживает широко разведённые бёдра и шепчет Ло на ухо то, какой он молодец, какой он крепкий, какой узкий, какой отзывчивый, какой замечательный и самый-самый. Этот шёпот сбивает мысли, превращая содержимое головы в довольную кашу, отчего становится совсем неправильно хорошо. Ло кое-как переводит дыхание и выругивается прямо в губы мужчины. Кусает в губы, целует и тянется к ускользающему от него партнёру. Закидывает руки за мощную шею, цепляется пальцами за короткие взмокшие волосы и тянет на себя — Дофламинго оказывается схвачен и, впервые, доволен своим положением.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — посмеивается мужчина парню в губы и снова, не выходя полностью, толкается внутрь. Доффи сам едва ли сдерживается от того, чтобы не начать вдалбливаться в эту маленькую сочную задницу, и держится он только на врождённом упрямстве, и это очевидно — все его поблескивающие от капелек пота мышцы одеревенели от напряжения, только бёдра движутся в медленном и плавном ритме.

Только вот неизвестно, чьё врождённое упрямство было больше, потому что Ло, противясь любому порыву сдержать его, скрещивает пятки за поясницей любовника и упрямо насаживается на большой, слишком большой член. И доводит Дофламинго практически до восторга, до потери контроля, однако он сдерживается и целует парня в висок, смущая своими комментариями о том, насколько в нём туго и хорошо. Ло с ругательствами вперемешку сообщает, что чувствует себя нанизанным на кол, и кусает губы: свои и чужие, — чтобы не шуметь слишком громко.

Толчки быстрые, неглубокие и удивительно аккуратные — кровь здесь не интересует никого. Но это только подготовка, и со временем они становятся глубже и интенсивнее. Так, что Ло больше не удаётся сдерживать стонов: прерывистые и подорванные они вылетают из его горла на радость Доффи, который, в свою очередь, перестаёт сдерживаться сам. Он сжимает талию парня, приподнимая и фиксируя его на месте, и трахает так, что Ло изгибается дугой и теряет… теперь не дыхание — голову.

— Доффи… — он зовёт и требует чего-то. Сам не знает, чего, однако Дофламинго отзывается хриплым стоном и сдавливает член парня у основания, оттягивая оргазм и продлевая мучительное наслаждение.

Под огромным, вдавливающим его в постель мужчиной Ло чувствует себя крошечным, открытым, беззащитным и обласканным с головы до пят. Он скользит лопатками по простыням, сжимает дрожащие ноги на пояснице партнёра и всё же кончает, пульсируя на огромном члене Дофламинго, который вошёл, приблизительно, чуть больше, чем на половину. Мышцы отдают тянущем удовольствием, довольные ругательства вырываются поочередно со стонами, Ло идентифицирует свое состояние максимально близким к желе, однако Доффи, похоже, решил довести его до вида растекшейся на кровати жижи.

Мужчина переворачивает его на живот, ставит на колени и берёт сзади так, что парню приходится постоянно подбирать эти самые предательски разъезжающиеся колени, ругая любовника хвалебными словами, а Дофламинго в ответ поступает совсем подло и нечестно: наклоняется и целует загривок, изредка позволяя себе сжать зубы на загорелой коже и оставляя свои яркие отметины. Потом тянет на себя и продолжает на весу, не в состоянии больше высказывать что-либо. Впрочем, как и Ло.

Когда Доффи кончает — вынуть при этом он не удосуживается, — Ло ощущает себя уже не жижей, а начинённой куропаткой — самой довольной и уставшей в мире куропаткой. Любовник выходит медленно, неохотно, лениво и опускается рядом, прижимая к себе вовсе не сопротивляющегося парня и с присущим самодовольством растирая собственное вытекающее из растраханной задницы семя в нежную кожу бёдер. Ло бы с удовольствием отлягнул Дофламинго с его ~~милыми~~ посторгазменными нежностями подальше, а вместо этого принял бы душ, но и он слишком устал, и ласковые движения пальцев слишком приятны распаренной коже. Пожалуй, он ещё так полежит, притворяясь мёртвым.

Уже потом Ло поймёт, что Дофламинго пишет на нем своё полное имя, начнет недовольно ворчать на этого поехавшего собственника и распинает их в ванную. Но это потом. Сейчас можно посчитать, что первый секс с проникновением прошёл успешно, только четырёх пальцев для растяжки — недостаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой компуктер был против того, чтобы я дописывала эту часть, постоянно вырубаясь, но я взяла и дописала этот фф на телефоне, а уже потои проверила на компьютере, подчищая деятельность т9. Зачем я это пишу? Просто хотела пожаловаться.


End file.
